


Ho'ohalawai

by McDannoMauLoa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoMauLoa/pseuds/McDannoMauLoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danno find themselves in the Mad Men alternate universe in which Don and Betty Draper do not exist and Steve and Danno have taken their places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho'ohalawai

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the first several seasons of Mad Men and I enjoy the mid-century domesticity it portrays. I wanted to put Danny and Steve in that context and see how they do. It's a bit difficult explaining two men married with children in 1960, thus the "crack" designation. Feedback always appreciated.

June 5, 1960

Peggy couldn’t focus on her typing. It was already hotter than it should have been for early June, and she rued putting a sweater on in the cool damp of the morning, only to be wiping the moisture off her brow by the end of lunch.

“Is he in?”

Peggy was startled. Joan had a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

“No, he’s at lunch.”

“Mr. Sterling wants to see him when he gets back.” She gave Peggy the once-over. “Are you all right?”

Peggy nodded. Joan had a look of satisfaction on her face. Peggy suspected Joan enjoyed seeing her uncomfortable. “It’s unseasonably warm. I shouldn’t have put on a sweater.”

She could see Steve coming from behind Joan, and she rose from her chair to greet him.

“Welcome back, Mr. McGarrett.” She said, taking his hat. “Mr. Sterling is waiting for you in his office.”

Steve smiled at her and handed her his coat. He had kind eyes, she thought.

“We killed the gin this morning. It’ll probably be an early day for me, but could you see that I have some by tomorrow morning?” he asked.

“Yes Mr. McGarrett.” Peggy nodded.

“Mahalo.” He smiled. Peggy smiled at the unfamiliar word. She’d worked for him a few months and he peppered his daily speech with Hawaiian words she wasn’t used to, and they always made her smile, even if she didn’t know what they meant.

She looked at Joan, who was still lingering. She was smiling like a Cheshire cat. “I’m going that way, I’ll walk you.”

Steve shot a glance at Peggy, who returned with a poker face. “That’s kind of you Miss Holloway.”

Peggy continued her typing as they walked away. She knew Joan was barking up the wrong tree. She knew Mr. McGarrett’s secret.

***

Danny hated grocery shopping. It wasn’t the going to the store and buying food that he despised, it was that he was the only _man_ doing it in the middle of a weekday. That was the weird part. The kids made it difficult. Bobby and Sally were Steve’s children by his late wife, but Steve was his. Steve had been his since he first arrived in Hawai’i from New Jersey over a decade ago, he’d been his the entire time Steve was married, and he was even more his after he moved in Steve following his wife’s death. When Steve had gotten that wild hair and accepted the job at Sterling Cooper in New York City, Danny had been floored when Steve asked him to move with them. He remembered that late, late night on Waikiki lit by a full moon where Steve had slipped the gold wedding band on his finger and told him with stone determination that Danny was the love of his life, and he wanted them to live in every way as close to husband and wife as they could. He was glad when Steve blurted out to the neighbors that Danny was his brother, because he hadn’t even thought to explain it. At least they were both McGarretts now. Danny had changed his name after that incident, even though it would have been perfectly plausible to tell people they had different fathers.

“I want hot dogs!” Bobby exclaimed.

“I’ve got hot dogs, kiddo. Two packs. You can have one when we get home.”

“No, I want one now!” he glowered up at Danny from the shopping cart. He’d seen that face on Steve before.

“How about some crackers to hold you over?” he held up a box of Ritz Crackers from the cart.

Bobby nodded vigorously, and Danny opened the package for him.

Danny lingered doing the rest of the shopping. Sally would be at ballet for some time longer, and it was nice being in the air conditioning of the supermarket. The heat here was different than it was in Hawai’i.  For starters, Honolulu barely ever broke 90 degrees, even in the summer, and the trade winds made it more comfortable. Here the heat just _stuck_ to you.

He absentmindedly tousled Bobby’s hair as the he munched happily on the crackers. If he let his thoughts go for a while he pretended to find some of his own features in Steve’s children, pretending they were really his too. He told himself he had Bobby’s nose. His husband sure had sprung some good looking kids.

He cursed inwardly as he noticed there was a new checkout girl. There would be explaining to do.

“Good Afternoon Mr-“ she started.

“McGarrett,” Danny said. “Mr. McGarrett. You’re new here.”

“I started today.” She smiled. She was pretty. Red hair, green eyes, and a name tag that said “Eleanor”.

“These are nice.” She said, ringing up a bunch of plastic wrapped flowers Danny had in his cart. “I’m sure Mrs. McGarrett will love them.”

 _I’m Mrs. McGarrett, you silly spaz,_ Danny thought to himself.

“Er, there is no Mrs. McGarrett.”

Eleanor pinkened a bit. “Oh. I just saw your ring.”

 _Stick to ringing up groceries, will ya?_

“Well, she died. But I think of myself as still married.”

 _Eh, that works._

“Daddy!” Bobby was pointing to a stack of Hershey bars by the register.

“But you just had crackers. You’re having a hot dog when we get home.”

“Please?”

Danny sighed. “OK, and one for your sister, too. And one for me and your fa-.”

 _Shit._

He looked up at Eleanor. Thankfully she was turned around trying to get the attention of the clerk in the next row for a produce code she couldn’t remember.

 _That was close._

Danny took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. This was more difficult than he thought.

***

“Goodnight Peggy.” Steve said, putting his hat on.

“Good night.” She smiled back.

A smile spread across Steve’s face as he made his way out. He’d fully expected Roger to lay on more pressure about his stolid refusal to smoke, even though Lucky Strike was one of their larger accounts.

“Just don’t inhale.” Roger had said previously.  That wasn’t the point. Steve just didn’t like smoking. He didn’t really care what the health studies were saying now, because he just didn’t find it pleasurable. But it was his job to make sure people did it, even if he wouldn’t.

 But that’s not why he’d wanted to see him this time. He was never sure if he was being summoned to his office for legit business or to spend time under the desk with his mouth full. Not that Roger wasn’t an attractive man, he just felt rotten for cheating on Danny.  It was all _for_ Danny, he told himself. He didn’t mind work, everyone was nice, and he was good at it, but it was means to an end, and that end was his husband and his children. He’d heard the man who occupied his office before him had been something of a philanderer, and when Roger had first put the moves on him he’d brushed everything off as being part of the business.

 _Screw the business_ , Steve thought. If he didn’t have to work, he wouldn’t. He’d trade places with Danny in a minute. He’d raise his children and let Danny bring home the bacon. But for some reason Corporate America wanted him, and they’d rewarded him handsomely for his efforts.

The heat still radiated from the asphalt parking lot as he stepped off the train at Ossining, although it was already dark and the woodland orchestra was chirping their summer evening rhapsody. _Theme (From “A Summer Place”)_ was playing on the radio as Steve lumbered home in the big Buick, anxious to see Danny and the kids.

“Daddy!” they chimed in unison as he stepped into the kitchen. Danny was watching them eat their dinner— fish sticks—with his cheek resting in his palm and a tired look on his face, but he smiled brightly when he saw his husband. Sally launched into a ramble about her ballet lesson as he leaned in and kissed Danny hello.

“You taste like mouthwash.” Danny smiled.

Steve smiled back. “Long, hot day. Needed a refresher.” Steve felt embarrassed when he thought about what the mouthwash was really covering, and quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.  Danny looked tired. “Looks like you could use one too. I’m having a G&T.” he said, walking in to the bar. “Sounds good babe. Me too.” Danny called.

“Put your plates in the sink and go watch TV.” He heard Danny tell the kids as he left.

He had added gin to both glasses when he felt Danny’s arms slip around his waist, and his head rest between his shoulder blades. It felt cooler in the dining room. No oven, no warm bodies—just stillness all day.

“Mmmm. Hey you.” Steve purred. “What’s for dinner?”

“Lamb.” Danny mumbled. “Lima beans. Scalloped potatoes.”

“Your mother’s lima beans? With the tomatoes and bacon?” Steve asked, handing Danny his drink.

Danny took a quick sip and nodded.

Steve loved those damn lima beans almost as much as he loved Danny. “My favorite.”

Danny smiled. “I know.”

“You know I love you.” Steve said, kissing him loudly.

“I know.” Danny chuckled.

“What else do you know?” Steve joked, as he held Danny close to his chest and rocked on his heels, taking sips of his drink.

“I know you have good news.” Danny looked up.

“It’s uncanny.” Steve laughed. “They made me a partner.”

“That’s fantastic!” Danny’s blue eyes sparkled, even in the dark of the dining room. “Tell me about it when we eat. I’ve got to go get that lamb on a plate before it turns into mutton.”

Steve smiled and took another sip of his drink as he eyed Danny’s ass as he walked back into the kitchen. He loved his life, but he loved that man even more.

***

“Are you happy here?” Steve asked Danny.

Danny sat up in bed. “Of course babe.” He put his head back down on Steve’s chest after looking him in the eye to figure out what he was getting at. “My family is close, even though they still don’t understand what exactly it is we have together.”

“I’m glad.”

“Is something wrong?” Danny asked as Steve played with his hair.

“No. Why?” Steve took a sip of his drink. He often brought drinks to bed with him these days.

“It’s just an odd afterglow conversation, that’s all.” Danny mused.

He let out a big yawn. It had been a long day. Feeding his children, his husband, bathing the kids and putting them in bed, and then doing it twice with Steve had exhausted what little he had left in him, and he was ready for sleep.

“What do you think about moving to the city?” Steve asked.

“Mm mm.” Danny disagreed. “No yard.”

Steve was silent for a moment. Just before Danny drifted off, he heard him whisper, “I love you more than my life.”

“I love you too, babe.”

Danny’s dreamland was perfect that night.


End file.
